


Aeaea: or, Pearls Before Swine

by GloriaMundi



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bestiality, Community: kink_bingo, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circe's island, Circe's magic, Circe's pig-sty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeaea: or, Pearls Before Swine

We drew lots from Odysseus' bronze helmet, and it fell to me, Eurylochus, to lead the party to the goddess Circe's house. We wept as we walked away from the black ship on the shore, for none of us knew if we would see our comrades again. I was glad that great-hearted Polites was at my side, for to be parted from him would be a grief past telling.

Circe was singing, as women sing at their looms, when we approached the polished doors of her house. The goddess had a lovely voice. Polites called out, and the singing stopped. The polished doors opened and a beautiful woman, with hair black and long as night, came to greet us.

"Travellers, will you not enter my hall? There is food and drink aplenty, and my handmaidens will make you most welcome."

"This might be some trap!" I whispered to Polites, but he shook his head.

"Let us feast with the lady," he said, "and perhaps," with a wicked smile, "her handmaidens will be as welcoming as she is."

In all the long years of the Trojan siege neither one of us had lain with a woman, and Polites missed it more than did I. I had no heart to watch him charm some pretty girl: and besides, I still suspected Circe's invitation. As the others went into her hall, I fell back and hid myself in the forest.

There were sounds of good cheer from the hall, but they did not last for very long. Soon enough, out came Circe with a long stick in her hand, driving the men before her, herding them towards the back of the house. As I watched, I saw them change: I saw their heads become the heads of pigs, and their hands turn to horny hooves. Bristles sprang from their faces, and though they grunted like pigs, they wept like men.

Circe penned them in the sty, and flung them acorns and berries, and they foraged in the mud as though they had not feasted in the hall.

I had fixed my gaze on Polites, and I had watched as he was changed from man to pig, a fine dappled hog with one black ear. When Circe had gone back into her hall, and the sound of women's laughter echoed from the rafters, I went to the sty and held out my hand, and the pig that was Polites came to me.

"I wish I had been wrong," I said, weeping. "I wish I could make you a man again."

Polites snuffled at my hand. He reared up on his hind legs, resting his front trotters on the rail, and in his eyes I could see my friend. But this was not the body that I had loved, the muscular limbs and sun-dark skin, the clever hands, the red mouth, the hard curved ...

I could not help but look at his member. It was bright red, and twisted at the end like a root, and it grew heavy and thick under the weight of my gaze. I found myself reaching out to touch: for this was Polites still, and we were everything to one another. This was Polites: and so I put my hand on his member.

Polites grunted, and nudged me with his snout, and tears came from his eyes -- for shame, perhaps, or for sorrow that, with hard horn where his fingers had been, he could not touch me as I touched him. With pity in my heart I caressed him again, seeking to bring him some fleeting pleasure before I returned to the black ship on the shore and told Odysseus of the fate that had befallen us in Circe's house.

It was not long before Polites' seed began to spill over my hand. Startled, I drew away, but the pearly flood did not cease. Polites was grunting and keening, a sound that I have never heard from pig nor man. His whole dappled body quivered with the force of his passion. The other swine, the swine that had been warriors and sailors, gathered around us, but I had eyes only for my friend.

Polites' pleasure seemed to last an age, and I was afraid that the sorceress would hear his cries and find me there. At last he was spent, and he dropped to the floor of the sty, still quivering, still looking into my eyes.

They say a woman's pleasure is greater than a man's, but how much greater is the pleasure of swine? And what man, knowing it, would be a man again?

As I fled through the forest, Circe's singing echoing in the hall behind me, I hoped that Polites would forget what I had made him feel.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wildcard square on my first kink_bingo card ...


End file.
